I'm sorry
by FaelanaSnow
Summary: Hiccup's secret comes out by none other then Astrid after a promise that she wouldn't tell...Hiccup tires his best to protect his best friend from the village. (Warning character death!)
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup ran, he ran till he was lost of breath but even then he kept going until his legs crumbled underneath him sending him into the mud with a whimper, tears streamed down his face as his glossed over eyes roamed over the darkened forest as if waiting for something to jump out at him. Nothing came, but still his heart raced as his mind still screamed for him to run! He couldn't his legs felt like jello and his body lay frozen on the cold wet ground. He was going to die, he was sure of it.

"HICCUP!" Screamed out a very angry filled voice that happened to belong to no other then Stoick the vast a huge viking and chief who also so happened to be Hiccup's father who also hated his guts for being such a disappointment as a son. Hiccup tried moving, he wanted to run but his legs stayed put he collapsed back onto the ground, another whimper left his dry cracked lips as he heard heavy footsteps nearing him in a fast pace and he heard more then two...he probably had the entire village behind him wanting to kill him, cut his head off and hang it up or burn him alive...

He didn't want to look behind him, he didn't want to see the fury of his father or disgust in the villagers eyes..he'd rather look at the mud where he belonged. He felt a rough hand on his shoulder and in a single motion he was on his back looking into his fathers eyes full of anger. "How could ya!?" He snapped his hands curled into tight fist.. "Where is it!?" He snapped grabbing Hiccup's arm yanking him off the ground with a yelp. He stood on shaky feet his eyes immediately went to Astrid a beautiful blonde headed girl he's had a crush on forever, but at that moment he didn't look at her like a god he looked at her like he just got slapped across the face. He thought after the ride with Toothless she wouldn't tell, she promised...right? So why did she lie?

His thoughts where suddenly ripped away as a big meaty hand grabbed his chin yanking his head back towards his father who's face was bright red with anger he'd never seen before. "WHERE IS THE DRAGON HICCUP!" Hiccup didn't answer, he'd never tell them, Toothless was his best friend his only friend, a dragon. He would laugh if he wasn't in this situation, he'd laugh at the irony...a Vikings best friend, a trusted companion and something he'd give his life for was a dragon, a night fury the most feared dragon of all...he was it's friend and he was his...

He'd never had that before and they'd be crazy, out of there minds if they thought he'd ever give that up, the only thing that believed in him the only thing that saw who he was in only a few hours..Toothless was his everything and his father wouldn't take that away from him. "I don't know what you're talking about." Hiccup replied looking his father right in the eyes. Stoick let his hand fall to his side as he glared down at his son. "You will tell me! Or else I'll..." He paused to think but before he could continue Hiccup cut in his small hands curled into fist. "Kill me? Fine go ahead...DAD." He sneered, he had never thought he would hate anyone as much as he hated his dad at that moment. He sickened him. "You're endangering my people!" Oh so now I wasn't his "people"? Hiccup thought with a sad smile growing across his face. "I don't know what you're talking about." He repeated with a roll of his eyes, "Astrid was just seeing stuff and telling lies." He snapped his gaze going to a shocked blonde headed girl. After a second she straightened up clearing her throat before stepping forward and slapping Hiccup across the face leaving a red hand print. "Don't you dear tell lies Hiccup we both know that you're hiding that night fury of yours." She then turned to his dad. "He kidnapped me sir, taking me on the back of that beast and even takin me to the one place that he begged me not to tell you about..." Stoick's full attention was now on Astrid along with Hiccup's who stared with disbelief. Was she really going to tell...was she really that kinda person? "The nest." She said her eyes locked on Hiccup. "And the last place I saw that dragon.." No... "Was around Ravens point in a cove."

Stoick's rage turned back on Hiccup and he once again got another harder slap across the face that sent him to the ground leaving loud gaps one coming from Astrid herself. Stoick ignored it as he turned to the rest of the village. "Find me that dragon and kill it!" "No!" Hiccup screamed but suddenly realised what he'd done and slapped his hands over his mouth with wide teary eyes slowly shaking his head. "So you do know." Stoick mumbled shaking his head. "You are such a disappointment Hiccup...a traitor.." And with that said they all left only Fishlegs stayed behind looking at the broken boy crying on the ground as small drops of rain started to fall from the sky.

"Is that how you won dragon training Hiccup?" He asked after a minutes of just standing there. Hiccup didn't answer as a soft sob left his lips. "Hiccup?" His head snapped up glaring at the bigger boy in front of him. "Leave me alone." He growled out before getting back to his feet twisting around and heading towards where he'd left Toothless, his feet slowly started to move faster and faster until he was running his heart racing his mind screaming for him to go faster. He wouldn't let them hurt his friend!

When he got to the cove, it was empty besides a black dragon that came out of a cave. "Toothless." He breathed in relief. "We need to go...now." With that said he ran up to his friend arms wrapping around his neck as he hugged the dragon tight. "Thank you bud...let's get outta here..." "Hiccup!" He swilled around at his fathers voice, the villagers behind him with axes and swords. His arms spread out blocking them from Toothless. "I won't let you hurt him!" He snapped his eyes fixed on his father. "You'll have to kill me! And by then toothless will already be long gone!" Toothless let out a growl as he nudged Hiccup in the back. "Hiccup you're being crazy!" Yelled Astrid as she stepped forward. "It's a dragon!" "And you're a lier!" She rolled her eyes arms crossing over her chest. "Oh come on Hiccup I'm a viking who cares more for my people then I do a mer dragon who's killed hundreds of us! Stolen our food and burned down our homes! Why should I risk my people's life for a stupid night fury!?" "He's a traitor, that's why he chooses those beast over us!" Snapped out Snotlout as he stepped beside Stoick. "Just kill them both who cares.." Stoick glared down at Snotlout before roughly pushing him back into the crowd. "Hiccup move." He said steeping closer.

Hiccup reached down pulling his dagger from his belt pointing it at his dad. "Don't come closer, I told you...you won't hurt Toothless..." Toothless nudged his back again making Hiccup glance behind him for just a second...but that was enough time for his father to jump out his arms stretched out before him as he roughly grabbed Hiccup bringing both to the ground him on top of his son as he turned his head back to the crowd. "Kill it!" "NOOO!" Hiccup screamed louder then anyone knew the boy could. He kicked and punched at his father even trying to stab him knowing it wouldn't kill him. He turned his head to the side and screamed for Toothless to run. He didn't, instead he got ready to fire as his eyes turned into slits. "He's going to fire!" Someone yelled just seconds before toothless fired burning and even killing a few Vikings who where to slow. "No Toothless run! Gods dad STOP!" He begged his father bringing the dagger up again aiming for his chest, Stoick noticed before Hiccup could stab him he brought his fist back and hit his son hard in the face knocking him out instantly.

Pain filled his heart as he watched his sons head roll to the side blood dripping from his nose and mouth. "I'm sorry son." He mumbled as he stood from on top of his son and turned towards Toothless. "You..." He hissed. "You brain washed my son you beast!" He brought his axe up and with a war cry he changed forward. Toothless had noticed Hiccup's unmoving form and thought the worse. With a loud growl he changed forward his teeth barring. They both wanted to kill each other, and no one could stop it. Astrid turned towards Hiccup biting her lip she raced over towards him noticing a dark bruise forming around his left eye reaching towards his temple. She had to hold back a sob as she fell to her knees finally grasping the situation she'd put everyone in mainly Hiccup...he had trusted her, he took her on a flight that she actually kinda liked..she called toothless awesome and yet she had told everyone...she let him down..

A loud cry of pain came from behind her, twisting around she saw Toothless surrounded by men who where hitting him with axes and poking at him with swords, blood stained the ground around there feet. Finally the tears fell...she let them down..

"Wait! Don't, please! stop!" She begged climbing back to her feet and running towards them, "Stop! I was wrong! Don't kill hi-" She stopped mid sentence her words falling on death ears a choked sob reached her lips as her axe slipped from her hand...the crowd had backed away enough for her to see the damage they had caused, that she had caused to the once black dragon who now was covered in red...his blood running down his face open green dead eyes staring at her...an axe in between his eyes... "N...no..." "Well..." Stoick mumbled his large boot stepping on Toothless's snout as he grabbed his axe yanking it from the dragons head, blood rushing out. He then turned to Astrid. "What was that lass?" She didn't answer as she stared wide eyed at the axe then to the dragon.. What did she suspect to happen after she told, for them to lock him up in a cage and use him for training...no...she was stupid, she had betrayed Hiccup and killed toothless his only friend...he'd hate her, he'd want to kill her the same way they killed Toothless...she stepped back. It's only a dragon...I've killed thousands..w-what's one more? She thought running her hand though her braided blonde hair it getting twisted around her fingers. She turned her eyes away from the dragon and to Hiccup. But it wasn't just a dragon it was a friend...Hiccup's friend...

Finally the tears pored like a waterfall as Hiccup started to come back, his head moving side to side slowly with soft groans. His hand came to his face as a pounding headache attacked as soon as he opened his eyes making him squeeze them shut again with another groan. "Son, get up we need to talk." He heard his father say he felt the ground shake with every step he made towards his sons side. The first thing Hiccup noticed was the ugly annoyed look. He didn't remember why his father was angry...maybe he forgot to milk the cows...or close the chickens pin.. Then he noticed blood on his dad's face just a little...but as his eyes roamed lower to what was in his hand his eyes grew wide his mouth agape as memories raced into his mind. His axe covered in blood to the handle...it made his stomach twist with the thought of who's blood it was that covered his fathers axe and only one face came to his mind no matter how much he wished it'd go away...he didn't want to sit up, he didn't want to call out to his friend only to have no reply he didn't want to look at the axe and yet he did just as he did the other things. Heart racing he kept his eyes on the axe tears stinging his eyes as his vision blurred from the black motionless figure in the corner of his eye a few feet away from him.

"Tooth...less..." He breathed out his eyes staying on the axe..the black figure didn't move...it couldn't be him...he got away, he did what I told him to do..that's just a Viking he killed..but his heart told him otherwise. "Dad..." He mumbled his vision suddenly becoming to blurry to see anything. "Gods...dad...please tell me.." He paused taking in deep breaths as his heart pounded in his chest. "That isn't Toothless's b-blood i-is it?" His father didn't reply which made it even worse for Hiccup when he slowly turned his heard towards the black body...a loud gasp left his mouth and then a scream that shocked everyone and could possibly leave you death. Tears streamed down his face as he shot up from the ground and bolted over towards his friend. "NO! NOO!" "Gods no!" He slid to his knees at Toothless's side gasping for air as he ran his hands over the many wounds. "Someone help me!" He screamed to no one in particular. No one moved. "Toothless Bud...h-hang on...don't die..you can't leave me! TOOTHLESS!" The dragon didn't move, he didn't wine...he laid there still like a statue his eyes a dull green, lifeless.. "Oh my Gods...bud...come..." His head fell on toothless side as he slowly rubbed his hand back in forth as if comforting the dragon. "Come on..." He whispered as he slid falling to the dragons side his head next to toothless, he stared into the lifeless eyes with small hope that they'd move...they didn't..."I'm sorry.." He took in a shaky breath placing the palm of his hand on Toothless's bloody snout just like the day they'd met. "I'm so sorry." His voice cracked as a sob broke though and at that point he cried his arms clinging onto his best friend. "I'm s-so sorry...TOOTHLESS...I'm sorry!"

Astrid let out a sob turning away her hands covering her eyes. What have I done!? She destroyed Hiccup and his father...she killed Toothless...suddenly she felt numb and without a second glance she ran as fast as she could leaving her axe behind. She couldn't stay there and listen to Hiccups screams and begs for toothless to come back...knowing it was her doings...she killed him...his blood was on her hands.

The teens stared horrified as they watched Hiccup breaking apart right in front of there eyes. The villagers didn't know what to do and Stoick was the most in shock, he'd never seen his son so torn, he'd never imagine it'd be over a dragon, his heart aced but also filled with anger, that dragon had killed some of his men, and yet his son was crying over a dragon. He could careless about that beast but it hurt seeing his son like this. "Hiccup." He said taking a step forward only for Hiccup to scream for him to stay away. The villagers gasped giving both Hiccup and Stoick looks of concern. "Move." Snapped out a very ferocious Gobber who pushed Stoick outta the way and hobbled up towards Hiccup slowly bending down and lightly touching Hiccup's shoulder only for him to slap his hand away screaming for everyone to leave. Gobber sighed with a slow nod. "I'm sorry lad...I wish I'd gotten here sooner.." With that he stood and left pulling Stoick with him. "Leave the boy alone...you've done enough."

Hiccup laid there till late morning, he didn't sleep one bit as his eyes stared into the lifeless eyes of his best friend...he was gone and he was never coming back. "I..was to weak.." He whispered out his voice horse. "I let you down..I did this to you bud.."

A soft sob left his lips as he pressed himself closer to his friend, the cold air hit him making him shiver yet he didn't care.. He wanted nothing more then to die beside his friend..he had nothing else to live for. Toothless was his everything. "Hiccup..?" Came Astrid's voice from behind him. He tensed up as anger filled him, but as soon as it came it was gone leaving him numb and emotionless. "Go away." He whispered. "Hiccup...God's I'm so sorry..." He didn't move. "Please...just go away." She sighed her blue eyes going from Hiccup to Toothless...she had never thought she'd feel this upset over a dragon's death. Wiping away her tears she gave a nod and turned leaving Hiccup alone.

He hated them, everyone last of them...but he hated himself more, he cursed himself for ever trying to catch the night fury, for getting attached for not being a true viking who wouldn't hesitate for one second before killing the dragon. But he befriended the dragon, made him a new tail fin, fed him, played with him like you would a friend. He became Hiccup's everything and Hiccup was Toothless's everything..he could of saved himself fled away and hid. But instead he stayed trying to get to his friend and ended up dying in the process...Hiccup felt worse the more he thought about it, the more he thought that it was all his fault. He should of left with toothless...but he loved his father and village to much..and more so he was scared to leave everything he's ever known.

Swallowing a lump he slowly sat up his eyes falling from Toothless to the ground. He looked around, and wished for everything to go back to the way it was...the cove suddenly seemed so empty and colder then it's ever been. His hands ran across Toothless scales his eyes glossing over again, his body shaking as a sob escaped from his dry cracked lips, his throat felt sore and raw from all the screaming and crying, his eyes burned with tiredness, his face felt swollen around his left eye and his headache only seemed to increase. His heart seemed to have shattered into a million pieces making it impossible to put it back together the way Toothless did...his world seemed to be crumbling around his time seeing to freeze leaving him in this horrible nightmare.

His hands clenched into his hair pulling as a scream full of all his emotions erupted from him before collapsing back beside Toothless in a ball. "I'm so pathetic.." He whimpered wiping at his tears. He had no reason to continue his life, it wasn't fair...why did the Gods feel like taking everything that meant the world to him, the only thing that brought a smile to his face, the only thing that fixed his broken heart...the only thing that could break it again...why were the Gods so cruel to the one person that had nothing and gained a friend only for it to be stolen away.

He turned onto his back looking into the morning sky, him and Toothless would probably be flying right now, toothless would wine about eating...they would lean new tricks and fly high in the clouds...his head rolled over towards Toothless. If it wasn't for all the blood and paleness that was starting to cover his scales he'd think he was just sleeping.

He turned back towards the sky then he looked the other way where his dagger sat in the grass. He reached his arm out grabbing it pulling it to his chest. "Toothless..." He mumbled as he looked at his dagger. "Would you be sad? Am I selfish?" He suddenly chocked on a sob. "Toothless I don't want to live anymore...n-not without you not with them...I can't. Am I pathetic?" No reply came only the sound of the cold wind. His eyes blurred again with tears as he turned his eyes towards the sky. "It's to much." He paused his hands clenching onto the dagger. "I want to be with you...T-Toothless..." He then turned to his friend with a weak broken smile. "I'm sorry, for everything bud.." With a deep breath he brought the knife to his throat. "I really am pathetic..a worthless viking coward..." With a unamused chuckle he squeezed his eyes shut as he pressed the dagger deeper into his skin and with one swipe it was to late to turn back.

His eyes grew wide as he felt his blood rush out from his neck all over his chest soaking his shirt. He coughed and gasped, the knife falling from his grip as he grabbed at his neck chocking on his own blood. His vision blurred but not from tears, he couldn't breath and the pain was becoming to much. He would scream but couldn't. His eyes grew tired and his struggle came to a stop his arms falling to his side as his head rolled over towards toothless. He gazed at his friend as everything became hazy his eyes finally begun to close happy that Toothless was the last thing they saw. His body became still as he took in a short last breath before his heart slowly came to a complete stop.

 **Well dang. I hope this short story was okay, I honestly don't know what made me want to write this it was a bit random. I'm sorry about any MS words...and yeah I'm soooory I didn't mean for them to die...it's so sad...:(**

 **Anyway please leave me a review! Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid sat in her room, her blue eyes staring at nothing in particular. It was dark and cold, it was quite..to quite for somewhere like Berk. They haven't had a dragon attack in a few days.

The days had seemed to grow long, and Hiccup still hasn't came back to the village. She was beginning to worry. Maybe he ran away, or maybe he just didn't plan on coming back.

She really messed up. And that wasn't like her at all.

Hiccup trusted her..so how could she betray him in such a cruel way? She needed to own up to her wrongs..

She was brought from her thoughts by a knock on her door.

Glancing up she watched her mom walk in, her mother had a deep frown as she carried a wooden plate with what smelled like fish and vestiges. Astrid wasn't hungry, if anything the smell was making her sick.

She looked away as her mother placed the plate down on her bed.

"Astrid eat." Her mother tried to demand, but it fell into a soft plea instead.

Her knees to her chest Astrid let out a small cry, that seemed to surprise her mother. It wasn't like her daughter to cry. At least not in front of anyone.

"Astrid-"

"I'm the worst Viking ever.." Astrid mumbled into her legs.

Her mother let out a breath. "Astrid you're the best Viking of your age." Her mother tried. Astrid shrugged. "Guess so." She replied, her voice low. "Guess I'm the worst person ever, the worst friend to ever exist.."

"Astrid-"

"I betrayed him! I practically killed his dragon..I killed toothless!"

"Astrid! Stop this right now! That's a dragon you're talking about." Her mother snapped out, her hands going to her hips as she glared down at her broken daughter. "That boy is messed up in the head. To befriend a dragon? It's...it's just wrong."

Astrid didn't care to hear her mother go on about something she didn't understand. Before she knew it she was on her feet walking to the door.

"Where are you off to?" Her mother cried as she twisted around to follow her daughter.

"To get my axe." Came Astrid's reply.

"But you haven't even touched your food!"

"Not hungry." They came to the front door and just as her mom was opening her mouth to talk; Astrid opened and slammed the front door behind her cutting her mother off.

She took off to the cove.

The woods weren't empty.

"Snotlout what are you doing here?" She called to the buff boy who was looking though the green grass. He looked up to his name being called, "Gothi." He mumbled going back to picking though the grass. "Wants some stupid stuff for her stuff she does."

Astrid didn't have time for this, she walked passed, hoping she could get away without another word. But this was Snotlout. "Wait up!" He called, tossing the greens he had aside. "Where you off to?"

She rolled her eyes not bothering to stop. "To find my axe.." and Hiccup. But she'd keep that to herself.

"Oh, you dropped it by the sad excuse of a chiefs son." He mused, coming to walk by her side. She wished she had her axe right at that moment, then they would be rid of one idiot.

"Shut up Snot."

"Hey, no need to get all prissy. Just stating the facts." He smiled not seeing the way Astrid was cleaning her hands. "Hey! Maybe Stoic will see who really deserves to be next chief...you know who that'd be Astrid?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Me! I'm the best! The strongest, and I don't go playing with men eating dragons!"

"Oh gods Snotlout, shut up!"

"Hey, just saying."

When they finally made it to the opening, Astrid paused, taking in a few breaths to calm her heart..she had to get Hiccups forgiveness, or at least bring him home..

"Why did you stop?" Snotlout asked as he pushed passed her and squeezed though the opening, Astrid was quick to follow.

Her eyes roamed until they came to the large dark figure of the dragon, the dragon who had allowed her on his back, the dragon who had become to trust her just as Hiccup had, the dragon that was now dead because of that trust they had in her.

She let out her breath, and pushed away the sting in her eyes. She had no right to cry. It was her fault after all.

Her eyes lowered from the dragons to another-smaller- figure.

Hiccup.

Who else would lay beside a dragon?

Snotlout stood where he was, at her side. He looked like he was ready for the dragon to jump up and attack, she ignored him and moved towards The smaller figure.

"Hiccup?" She called as she slowly moved. She stopped by her axe, looking down at it, she'd get it later. She looked from the axe to Hiccup.

He didn't move.

Asleep. He was asleep.

She moved forward again, and the closer she got the more scared she got..

Red..

Why was there red by Hiccup? By his head, on his...on his neck..

Heart racing she came closer to Hiccup and bent down at his side. "Hiccup?"

The blood wasn't his...

Her hand moved on its own, gently grabbing his chin-that felt far to cold- and turned his head.

She screamed.

She fell back, her hands quickly slapping against her trembling lips.

"N-no..." she mumbled into her hands. Snotlout rushed to her side and froze as soon as his eyes caught on to what she was looking at. "Oh Gods.." Came his voice. "I-is he..?"

Astrid snapped out of her fright and launched forward, her hands grabbing at Hiccup. "Wake up!" She cried out as her hands pressed down on the deep cut that crossed Hiccups pale neck..

To pale..he was to pale, and to cold.

She turned to Snotlout who's eyes were wide with shock. "Go get Gothi!" He didn't move. "Snotlout!" That got his attention, hIs eyes locked with hers. "Now! Go get Gothi!" With a quick nod, he twisted around and left.

Astrid, not knowing what to do let her tears fall and the cove was surrounded by her loud sobs. She shook Hiccup, called to him, and then she checked his pause...and then her whole world crumbled.

"Noooo-You-can't..Nooo!"

It felt to long since Snotlout left, time...they didn't have time!

"Astrid!?" It was Stoick's voice. She snapped around to stare, Gothi was at her side pushing Astrid to the side.

"No.." she turned at Stoick's broken voice. "Not my son..not mine.."

Gothi shook her head, her hands pulling away from Hiccup. "We're to late..he's already gone."

Astrid gasped.

"You didn't even try!" Yelled Stoick who stomped his way over to the little old woman. "Stoic, I'm sorry..he's gone." She repeated her eyes sad as she turned to look up at him.

He fell to his knees with a sob. "Not my son!" Gothi moved away as he reached out pulling his small boy into his arms. "What have I done..Gods...I did this."

Astrid cried, her sobs loud as she blamed herself.

"We should bring him back home. Get him cleaned up." Gothi mumbled placing a hand on the chiefs shoulder. "He deserves that much."

"H-he hated us.."

Gothi turned her eyes on Astrid with a frown.

Without a word Stoick stood on wobbly feet, his son laying limply in his arms as he turned and started for the entrance of the cove.

"Please don't take him!" Astrid cried out, getting to her feet and running after Stoick. "He wants to be by Toothless!"

Stoick rounded his face red in anger. "That demon killed my son!"

"No! We did - I did.."

"My son will not lay beside a demon for his resting place!" He yelled out his voice breaking at the end, it making both Astrid and Snotlout back up.

Before Astrid could say anymore, Stoick turned and left the cove, Hiccup in his arms looking way to small and pale.

She broke down, falling heavily on her knees; Snotlout was at her side, getting down to her level. "He trusted me!" She screamed out surprising the boy at her side. "I told him I wouldn't tell...he trusted me!"

"You shouldn't blame yourself Astrid.."

She turned on him glaring heavily at him. "I blame myself! I should of never told..they'd still be here!"

He frowned, and before he could stop it, he felt tears spilling over his own cheeks. "Gods...he's really gone isn't he?"

"It's my fault." She sobbed, "its mine.."

His head bowed, he reached over pulling Astrid to him to try and comfort her. If just a little.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours.

* * *

When they got back to the village, she found the other teens.

"Was that Hiccup Stoick was carrying into his house?" Tuffnut asked when he spotted Snotlout and Astrid.

Snotlout didn't say anything, instead he walked passed everyone and went to his house where he slammed the door. The twins and Fishlegs flinched.

"So was it?" Ruffnut asked turning her attention on Astrid who only nodded as she too left to go into her own home. Unlike Snotlout she shut the door gently and went to her room, closing her door and collapsed on her bed where she cried until the next morning.

To quite. The village.

Where was the laughter?

Where was the singing birds?

The dragons?

Where was the early sound of hammering from the forge?

Where was her Hiccup?

"I killed him.." she said to herself, as she leaned at her window watching the quite village. "Him and Toothless..Gods..." she tried to keep the quiver from entering her voice. "Take it back..give me another chance.." her head lowered and for the thousandth time she cried.

* * *

Stoick stared at his son. The house was dark. To quite.

Hiccup laid on Stoick's own bed. His face was so peaceful, if not for the gash across his neck you'd think he'd only be asleep. If only it was that simple, if only that was the truth. If only he could reach over, gently touch his sons shoulder to wake him.

If only he could take everything back, he wanted to hold his child, he wanted Hiccup to feel it. He wanted to tell his son how much he loved him, and how sorry he was, that he was only trying to protect him from harm, he never meant to be so hard..

"Why didn't I just let him be him?" Stoick said, his large hand running though Hiccup's soft hair. "Why didn't I just stop? I should of listened before I killed the beast..you'd still be here..right?"

As tough as a Viking should be..he couldn't hold the tears at bay. He let them fall, he let them fall for his son, and for his wife who was probably so disappointed.

He was a horrible father. He told himself that everyday..

But now it really hit him. He failed not only his wife but his son, who needed him, wanted to be him..and then he found a path that was suddenly snatched away by the man who was supposed to be there, to support him.

"I did this.."

Stoick broke. He couldn't hold back the sobs.

The village couldn't help but hear their chiefs cries for his lost son.

Even the Gods seemed to cry, and Thor must be angry, with the lightning that seemed to try and strike their homes.

They've all failed.

* * *

He couldn't go..not to that, not to Hiccup's funeral. Snotlout was seated on his bed, his head resting in his hands. He was nothing but mean to his cousin. Hiccup hated him, he hated himself.

The door to his bedroom creaked open, his dad, spitelout walked in a frown on his face at the state of his son.

"It's time." He said before turning to walk back out.

"I can't..dad..not, not to Hiccup's.."

"I don't want to either, but he's my brothers son. We must go." He turned to glare at Snotlout. "So get up and come on!"

Not wanting to argue or look weak, he stood and followed his father.

* * *

The sky was dark with storm clouds, rain fell heavily on the crowded Vikings as they all stood watching as Stoick pushed the wooden boat into the ocean, the boat that held his son.

With a bow he raised it high, fire on the tip.

His son would go with a chiefs fair well.

Holding the tears, he took in a much needed breath pulled back the arrow then let it slip past his rough fingers.

It hit.

The boat became engulfed with fire.

And he could hear the sobs of the girl -Astrid was her name - behind him.

He watched the boat, he wanted to jump into the sea and bring his son back, to wake him up, to tell him it'd be okay.

To tell him he's okay..

That he's tough, that he's the best son Stoick could ever ask for.

"He was so smart." Gobber said though heavy tears, "such a good boy he was."

"Over a dragon, pathetic." Came Snotlout's voice, Stoick rounded on him an a instant and slammed his fist into his brothers face sending the other Viking back.

Spitlout glared at his brother as he held a bloody nose.

"D-don't you DARE speak of my son in that way! I will not hesitate to send you in the ocean to feed the fishes!" Without another word, Spitlout turned and stomped away.

Snotlout didn't care to follow, he instead stood still watching the boat, watching the fire consume the boy he used to tease and bully.

He didn't care anymore to hold back the tears.

By his side was Fishlegs who'd been crying ever since he had found out what had happened. The twins stood side by side, they looked so unlike themselves, so serious and broken.

Astrid was the worst, she stood at the edge of the beach, mumbling to herself.

Gobbler walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Toothless should be with him!" She cried out, pulling away from Gobbers hand and turning to the crowd of Vikings. Glaring. "Toothless! Its Hiccup's dragon! H-he should be with him!" Her voice broke as she pointed out to the boat. "They belong together!"

"Lass, its to late to have them together, Hiccups already-"

"Then go get him!" She paused. "No I'll get him! Get me a b-boat!"

"Astrid, stop." The chief came to her side. "I know..I should of, its to late."

She collapsed, looking to the sky she sobbed.

"I'm sooo sorry!" She screamed into the darkened sky, "Hiccup..Toothless forgive me! Please!"

Stoick turned away from the weeping girl, his own eyes casted to the sky. He hoped his son got to meet his beautiful mother.,he hoped too that they'd forgive him..cause the Gods know. He'd never forgive himself.

* * *

 **Well, here is the second part. I hope it does it justice!**

 **Thank you for all your comments! I hope you enjoyed this! Xoxo**


End file.
